Generally, in order to form a patterning layer, a thin film is formed by deposition, spin coating, or the like and then a pattern is indirectly formed by a photomasking process, or a pattern to be formed is directly printed on a substrate.
Meanwhile, recently, in a preparing process of a semiconductor device or a display device which requires a large area without using the photosensitive mask, in order to facilitate the process, a shadow mask which may simultaneously form the film and the pattern only by preparing the mask has been applied.
For the patterning, an alignment mark needs to exist at a predetermined position on the substrate, and after arranging the alignment mark and positions of alignment holes of the mask, the patterning process is performed.
The alignment mark which is an alignment criterion of the mask and the substrate is separately formed on the substrate before the patterning process, and generally, the metal layer is deposited and then patterned in cross, circular, and square shapes through the photo process, and as another method, the alignment mark is formed on the substrate by printing ink or directly by a laser.
That is, there is a problem in that an additional process for forming the alignment mark in addition to the present process of forming a multilayer is added.